A Haunted Fall Break
by dont break my heart
Summary: A Halloween Clique story for you all. Olivia Ryan's uncle invites Olivia and her *friends* down to the Inn he just remodeled. The only thing? It's haunted by several spirits. Review Review REVIEW! But be gentle... NO DEATHS, DONT WORRY
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the clique

**A/N: This is my Halloween treat for you. xD  
-It's going to be short, maybe 8 or so chapters. No one dies, don't worry.  
-The first chapter is just kind of an introduction to the characters and to the bed and breakfast.**

"Hey, Olivia. Thanks for inviting us." Claire Lyons smiled at Olivia Ryan, who was sitting across from her on the plane. They were all on there way to the Bed and Breakfast that her uncle just refurbished in California. The Bed and Breakfast, was an old mansion that could never seem to keep people living there.

Massie Block nodded her head and took a drink of her Red Bull energy drink. "For real, Olivia, this is probably the coolest thing you've ever done."

"No problem?" Olivia replied, shaking her blonde curls out of her face. "Thanks for coming." She was shocked that TPC and the Briarwood boys all agreed to come out with her to California for their Fall Break, but she was extremely excited. This could be her 'in' ticket, after all.

"Are we ever going to land?" Cam Fisher asked, looking pale green.

"I think we should be soon…" Olivia said, grabbing some crackers for Cam and handing them to him.

"Thanks." Cam mumbled, shoving a cracker into his mouth and taking a sip of his Dasani water bottle.

"Please…fasten your set belts, we will be landing in California's Jefferson airline in ten minutes…thank you for riding…" The pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"I can't believe we're almost there." Claire giggled and clapped her hands before fastening her seat belt and kissing Cam on the cheek.

"Who's going to wake them up?" Alicia Rivera motioned towards Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Derrick Harrington, who were all sleeping peacefully.

Massie Block smiled and twirled her hair. "Allow me!"

Everyone watched and giggled at Massie, who pulled Bean out of her over sized dog carrier and allowed Bean to jump on all three of them.

* * *

_Gill Ryan has always been able to see the beauty in old houses, and always dreamed of fixing up a mansion and turning it into his own Bed and Breakfast. Sure, he'd heard the rumors of the things that had happened in this house, but he still saw the beauty in it._

* * *

"Whoa, this place is bigger than your house Massie!" Claire shouted, pointing at the beautiful bed and breakfast that was before them.

The bed and breakfast was indeed a giant place, it was perfect. The flowers placed perfectly along the front sent a smell of peace through the warm October air, the white siding of the house was perfectly clean and the front porch was gorgeous, with rockers placed on different spots.

"Wow." Massie took in a deep breath and slid her bag up her shoulders. "This is really nice." She tightened her grip on her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington's hand and smiled at Gill Ryan, who was beaming at the response Olivia's friends were giving him.

"Thank you, Miss Block." Gill tipped an imaginary hat in the direction of Massie and flashed the rest of the kids smiles.

Claire was the first to spot the woman dressed in clothing that seemed to be from the late 1800s. It sent chills down he spin, and she smiled at the woman. The woman didn't appear to have a reaction, just starred back at Claire and continued leaning against the giant tree that was out front. She nudged Cam and motioned towards the woman, but by the time Cam turned she was gone.

"What're you pointing at, Clairebear?" Cam teased, kissing Claire's forehead. "There's nothing over there."

"Yes there is." Claire protested, turning to face the woman. But she was gone. "Mr. Ryan?" She asked Olivia's uncle.

"Yes?" He asked, picking up Dylan and Kristen's bags off the ground and sitting them on the porch.

"Who was that woman?" She asked, motioning towards the tree. "There was a woman there, she was dressed like she was from the 1800s…"

Gill studied the young girl, before opening the door. "I think you're just tired from your flight. Maybe you should go get some rest…" He glanced around nervously before grabbing more of the bags.

Claire nodded her head. Maybe that was it, she was just tired and delusional from the flight to California. But it was still pretty strange…

* * *

_The previous owners of the property were a rich family, with a quiet daughter around the age of thirteen named Allie. One night her parents went out of town and they received a call from a very frightened Allie stating that she was taking a nap and woke up to a woman dressed as if she were Amish standing by her bed, glaring at her. Her parents told her to go stay with a friend, but Allie never got that chance. It has been said that Allie was literally 'scared to death' and she haunts the house now with the strangely dressed woman._

* * *

"You girls, get the Marla Corde suite, it's the biggest upstairs." Gill explained to the girls, while motioning for a young man to take their bags upstairs. "Now, boys, you get the room across from these ladies, since there's only two of you. Robert here will show you the way, I have to excuse myself to make sure the staff is almost finished with dinner." Gill smiled before walking away into the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Robert." A handsome man looked around at everyone and smiled. He looked as if he stepped out of one of those romance novels, you could tell he was muscular and he had longer hair then most guys. His smile seemed to light up the whole room—but his eyes were dark, mysterious if you will.

"Hey, Robert." Dylan purred, walking towards him and shaking his hand.

Massie rolled her amber eyes and pushed Dylan to the side, "What're you Alicia junior?"

"I'm right here!" Alicia stomped her brown suede boots and glaring at Massie.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Olivia asked, looking at the man curiously.

Robert didn't meet her eyes, and replied. "No, miss, I don't believe we've meet before."

"Oh." Olivia took a deep breath and starred at the white stairs.

"Can you please lead us up to our rooms? My heels are absolutely killing me." Massie smiled in a flirty manner at Robert. Derrick wasn't even paying attention anyways.

* * *

_The pictures placed on the fire place mantle were clearly old, holding the faces of people from the past. What TPC didn't notice was one looked a lot like this Robert character – the other was Marla Corde, the first owner of the house…dressed in clothing from the 1800s. So it was obvious the pictures were from the 1800s.  
_

* * *

Once up in their room, the girls got to unpacking while Claire curled up to take a short nap before dinner, still trying to shake the image of the woman outside by the tree. Piles of Ella Moss, Ralph Lauren and Betsey Johnson shirts, skirts and pants were appearing all over the room before anyone could hang anything in the closet or stuff their belongings into the dresser drawers.

"Does anyone else get a weird vibe in this house?" Kristen asked to no one in particular as she folded an old Juicy Couture tank top and slid it into an empty drawer.

Olivia shrugged, "A little bit, I guess." She glanced down at her pale blue suitcase and brought out a hooded sweatshirt that said Abercrombie on the front of it, slipping it over her head she took a deep breath and continued to unpack.

"Ehmagawd, it's seriously so cold in here." Massie complained, spraying herself with her Chanel perfume and slipping on a Marc sweater. Bean barked his agreement and Massie returned her attention to unpacking her bags.

_Get out._

"What?" Dylan asked, looking at the others. "What did you guys just say?"

"I just said it was cold in here." Massie said, looking at Dylan as if she were crazy.

Dylan shook her red curls out of her face. "No, I mean after that, what did you say?"

"Nobody said anything." Alicia said, wrinkling her eyebrows and looking at the window. "Hey, no wonder it's so cold in here the window was open."

_Get out._

"Can someone close it for me? I just got my nails down." Alicia asked.

Kristen nodded her head and walked over to the window. After a two minute struggle she got it to close and locked it, but as soon as she locked it the window flew back open. "What the heck?" She asked, reaching for the window again but changing her mind.

"Let me try." Dylan said, gliding over to the window and shutting it with hardly any struggle. It once again flew open. "It must be broken."

"Hi, girls." A woman's voice said into the room. "I'm Alina, I just came up to tell you dinner is ready…" Her eyes darted towards the window as if she'd seen someone standing there and then she said. "Oh my, the windows broken again, I'll have to have Gill look at it."

"Yes, you will." Massie said rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow playfully at Claire, completely ignoring Alina. "Get up sleepyhead."

Claire groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes.

_Get out._

"Did you just tell me to get out of the room?" Claire asked, narrowing her sleepy eyes and sitting up slowly.

"No, I said get up." Massie chuckled. "It's time for dinner."

"Alright…" Claire said getting out of the bed and slipping on a pair of her slippers, letting Massie lead the way downstairs for dinner. But found herself quiete chilly when something whispered _Get Out_ again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: reviews equal updates. remember that -smiles-

* * *

_Alicia Rivera had never been one to believe in the supernatural, it just seemed so fake to her. She'd never been into witch craft, ghost, etc etc._

* * *

Alicia Rivera slipped out of her clothes she was wearing since they left Westchester. She let her dark green Ralph Lauren polo fall on top of her dark wash True Religion jeans and sighed. She was extremely tired, but agreed to get ready last because everyone else seemed as if they were going to pass out.

Lifting her left hand up, with a cotton ball and makeup remover she took off her black eyeliner from Mac. Looking at her now clear face in the mirror, she splashed some cold water to get the rest of the makeup remover off her face and wiped her skin with the towel that was sitting on the sink. "Done." She said, gathering her clothes and sticking it in her laundry bag.

She looked in the mirror one last time, just in time to see a girl with pale skin and jet black hair starring at her. Alicia's scream was almost piercing as she knocked over a can of hairspray and ran out of the room. We all know that if Alicia Rivera is running-something is wrong.

_Get out._

She was seriously starting to lose it. She took a deep breath and turned to go back to the bathroom but turned to face a woman who seemed to be Amish instead. "Wh-who are you?" Alicia asked, wishing she'd wake up soon because this was ahb-viously a dream.

The woman looked at her and pointed behind her. Alicia felt a chill go up and down her spine and could've swore she felt a breeze of wind go through her.

_Get out._

Alicia quickly dipped back into the bathroom and locked the door, as if locking it would keep anything out. She dug around until she found her emergency cell phone and dialed her dad's cell. "Daddy?" She whispered into the phone, tapping her fingernails on to her knee. "Please answer." She said, listening to the ringing.

"Daddy, I'm coming home. Something freaky is going on at this place." Alicia wined into her phone, leaving the voicemail and quickly hanging up. She could last one night in this house, but first thing tomorrow she was getting on a flight back to Westchester. She didn't care how rude it would look—she'd make up some kind of excuse, like her cousin is back in town or something.

Slowly she opened the door and looked around the hallway. No one was there. She tip toed her way down the hall and opened the door to her room, relieved she smiled to herself.

_Get out._

"Whoever's saying that, I swear I'll sue you!" Alicia whisper-shouted to nothing in particular as she sat her phone down on the nightstand, next to Massie's various perfume bottles.

She laid back into the bed and slipped her ear buds to her _iTouch_ into her ear. A little Chris Brown could possibly calm her down, right? Within a few minutes her eyelids were closing and then she heard a crash.

Turning to the window she noticed another figure standing by it and she quickly placed the pillow over her dark hair and prayed morning would come so she could leave.

* * *

_Claire Lyons has always been scared easily, it was just the way she is. She was never able to go through Haunted Houses or watch late night Halloween movie marathons without crying. When her mom used to watch Poltergeist on Halloween, she would hide in her room until she knew the movie was over._

* * *

_(A little while earlier)_

Claire Lyons' blond hair was sprawled out on the pale pink pillow case and she looked up at the ceiling. She just got done getting ready for bed and Alicia was getting ready now. She still couldn't get the image of the woman outside out of her mind, who was she? She certainly didn't imagine her standing there, it didn't make sense.

Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her? _Doubtful._

Closing her eyes, she thought of Cam in the room across from them. His dark hair—he's beautiful eyes, both of different colors and immediately all thoughts of the woman left her mind and she started to drift off into a sleep.

Her eyes, however, darted open when she heard a scream coming from down the hall. It sounded like Alicia. She turned to look at Alicia's bed, and it had an indent in it. Someone was sleeping in it.

So it couldn't be Alicia, could it? She rolled over onto her other side and swore she saw something walk past her.

"Whoever's saying that, I swear I'll sue you!" She heard Alicia say. Clearly she was talking in her sleep.

_Clink. Crash._

Claire's eyes were once again flung open, she turned to her right and looked down at the broken perfume bottles on the ground. _Massie would be pissed. _Claire sat up in her bed and began to slide out to pick up the broken glass, she looked over at Alicia's bed, just as Alicia moved her pillow over her head, to block the noise out.

She can't say what drew her eyes to look at the window, but as she did she saw the woman earlier, standing there and starring out it. _Get out._

"Who _are_ you?" Claire whispered, starring at the figure by the window. But she was gone before Claire could get an answer.

The window slammed shut, causing 4 unhappy girls to be woken up from their beauty sleep.

"What the _heck_?" Massie screeched, turning on the purple lamp that was beside her bed and sliding the bed sheets off her body.


End file.
